<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【炯灼】After School by y7844</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151774">【炯灼】After School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844'>y7844</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*學生時期，謝謝官方周邊圖（x<br/>*越寫越短</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【炯灼】After School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雙方靠得太近了。</p><p>聲音逐漸緩慢下來，含糊不清。</p><p>炯已經忘了為什麼構成這樣曖昧的姿勢——撐在灼的兩側，俯瞰著他。</p><p>炯想吻他。</p><p>灼仰躺在沙發上，感知到炯的意圖，同樣情不自禁的抬手碰觸炯的臉，「炯⋯⋯」主動湊上前親了他一口，如同幼時在一起玩耍般，笑瞇瞇的又退開了。</p><p>好像原本我們在吵架啊。炯仍感受到一絲怒氣，但是生氣的記憶原點已經變得模模糊糊。</p><p>彷彿一切不再重要，只看得見近在眼前的彼此。</p><p>炯向來經不起灼的逗弄，低下頭壓了上去，閉上眼吻上了灼，像是一隻生悶氣的大型獵犬，帶著發洩的意味。</p><p>灼張開了嘴，去接納他，舌頭勾著他的，溫柔地交纏。</p><p>炯受了安撫後，慢慢地停了下來。</p><p>「下次不會再犯了，原諒我吧，炯——」顯然灼記得他們原來吵架的原委，刻意拉長著他的名字，輕柔地祈求他的原諒。</p><p>炯盯著灼，沉默片刻。</p><p>糟糕，實在不記得為什麼吵架了——大概是灼又違反了哪條校規？</p><p>「不原諒。」只剩下半身思考的炯同學毫不講理地說著，反正灼的懺悔哪一次算數的？</p><p>慎導叔叔因為工作忙碌，有時候回不了家，就讓自幼一起成長的炯與灼互相照顧。</p><p>不過他應該不希望炯連著兒子的青春期慾望一起照顧——</p><p>「灼的嘴巴好甜。」雖然灼本身就甜甜的，不過今日卻格外的甜，讓炯一再黏著灼親吻，嘗著他的味道。</p><p>因為我翹課出去買飲料喝呀，全糖的。灼內心偷偷地吐槽，不敢真的說出口，以免炯又生氣啦。</p><p>炯平時的體溫就比灼低了不少。當炯伸進他的校服內，摸索著他溫熱的皮膚與胸前的尖端時，灼忍不住敏感地顫抖，與炯的吻之間洩出難耐的呻吟。</p><p>雙方都無法再忽視緊貼著的下半身，宣示著渴望彼此的強烈慾望。</p><p>炯輕咬著灼的嘴唇，含糊地問：「灼，要做嗎？」雖然是問句，但是他們都知道對方都不會拒絕這樣的邀約。</p><p>「那回床上去吧，」灼雙手勾上了炯的脖頸，「上次做到差點讓沙發翻了，我快嚇死了！」</p><p>突然拉高的身體伴隨著思春期的衝動，碰上足以引起炯一切慾望的灼，都讓他控制不住自己的力道，無法自拔地沉浸其中，所以上次才差點發生意外。</p><p>炯輕而易舉地將體型嬌小的灼抱了起來，露出一絲笑意，「嗯⋯⋯先去浴室吧。」</p><p>客廳良好的透光使他的笑容和金髮在夕陽的微光下閃閃發亮，讓熟知炯想法的灼很想跳下炯的懷抱，無奈炯牢牢地抓住了他，這下是跑不掉的。</p><p>「等等，炯——！」</p><p>「這是做壞事的懲罰。」</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這篇文應該有受到<br/>https://twitter.com/jjj78810/status/1257651913488646145?s=21 (米果子大這篇)的啟發，灼做壞事要被炯抓的概念。<br/>—<br/>不過這篇沒設定炯是風紀，只是炯剛好撞見去買飲料後，翻牆回來學校的灼，所以在生氣他不遵守校規。<br/>（另一方面是他覺得受到慎導父的信任（？）所以要顧好灼。）<br/>大概是醬(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>